


Flicker and Glow

by Immicolia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Vrains Rare Pair Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: For the longest time Jin is only aware of darkness, until the faintest flicker of Light pulls him free.And he will never stop loving that Light.For Vrains Rare Pair Week, Day 2: Fairy Tales / Horror Stories





	Flicker and Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on doing one for today but I also really wanted to write some Jin/Lightning as an awful trainwreck (due to me enjoying trainwrecks too much) and finally got an idea. Even if it is terribly short.
> 
> So which prompt is it? Probably a little bit of both. A fairy tale from Jin's POV, a horror story for everyone reading it. Also: how all in am I when it comes to the speculative idea of "the backup story is true, Jin is the one who was replaced and was trapped in the network for years"? Inexplicably still beyond all in (and also entirely aware it's never going to happen)

For the longest time the only thing Jin is aware of is the dark. All encompassing and smothering, clawing at his mind. A darkness that is both terrifying and soothing by turns because anything is better than the Room with its headset and constant duels and constant pain.

But after a while nothing gets to be too much as well and Jin finds himself screaming into the silence and emptiness as much as he screamed in that room.

And just like that room there is no response. No one to help him. No one for him at all.

Until the Light comes.

He doesn't know how long it takes before the first faint flicker dances before his eyes. It feels like he's been drifting forever. His mind fading in and out of consciousness and it's not until later, after the light takes shape and takes his hand and pulls him close, that he finds out it's been years. Years and years that he was lost in the darkness, dazed and half mad from the silence until the Light manages to pierce the morass he's been buried in.

"I'm a part of you," the Light said while perched on Jin's shoulder, voice soft and soothing next to his ear. "And I've been searching for you for so long."

It's the first warmth, the first kind voice, Jin has heard in ages. And he clings to it fiercely.

 

There was a false him he finds out eventually. A false him that his family loved and worried about and fussed over that they somehow couldn't recognize as not being real. But it's gone now the Light tells him. Old backup data that's better off discarded.

Jin nods, slow and careful and entirely in agreement. He doesn't need to know about whatever life he could have had or a family he can't quite remember. He has the Light now. It's all he'll ever need.

He's not quite sure how to describe whatever it is that he feels. He doesn't have the words. Never _learned_ the words to describe how badly he needs to be close to the Light now. How desperate he is to stay close to that glow. How terrified he is of the dark and sometimes Jin finds himself all but begging to not be left alone.

Thankfully the Light is patient. Patient and calm and always understanding. His voice as soothing as ever as one small hand touches Jin's cheek and he says, "I won't."

 

There are others in their group. Others involved in the Light's plans. Others drifting at the edge of Jin's awareness that he barely notices. None of them are anywhere near as important as the Light ( _his_ Light) is.

Although there is one --the Wind Ignis, his Light tells him it's called as if its designation is of any importance to Jin -- that is obviously jealous. It hisses and glowers and treats Jin as a barely aware thing while trying to catch his Light's attention.

And it's oh so satisfying to watch it all but dissolve under jagged spines of malicious code. Not that Jin shows his satisfaction. He shows no emotion at all anymore. No one but his Light deserves to see the true heart of him.

His Light still saves the Wind Ignis, of course, because his Light is nothing but benevolent. But it is rendered broken, all but worthless, and once they're alone -- after Jin deposits the green, blobby remains of code into a pool to recover -- Jin smiles a little to himself.

"It's just us now, isn't it?" he asks, his voice soft and halting and his Light's head tilts to the side in response.

"It's always been just us. Don't tell me you were concerned about him."

Jin says nothing and his Light moves from where he's resting on Jin's wrist to float a few inches from Jin's face. One tiny hand tucked under Jin's chin as their eyes meet.

"The Wind Ignis is necessary to my plans, nothing more. You are the one I'm connected to."

Jin nods in response, his chest tight, heart singing, at those steady words. He never should have doubted. Not for a moment.

He and his Light are one and nothing can be allowed to tear them apart.


End file.
